O Pedido de Natal
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Um pequeno conto para comemorar a chegada do Natal... Um único capítulo. - Pan faz um pedido para Papai Noel às vésperas do Natal? Será que a jovem saiya-jin conseguirá o que deseja? Leia e revise, por favor!! E um Feliz Natal a todos!!!


Oi, pessoal! Não pude resistir a tentação de escrever este 'one-shot'! Ainda mais com esta turminha do barulho! Adorei trabalhar com os personagens de Dragon Ball GT, especialmente Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten, Marrom, Ubbu. Por isso, resolvi escrever este fic para comemorar a chegada do Natal. Espero que gostem!

**O PEDIDO DE NATAL**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

Flocos de neve caiam suavemente, dando um ar especial ao início de noite. Aos poucos, a cidade se iluminava, enfeitada para o Natal. Adereços e ornamentos natalinos deixavam a grande Capital do Oeste ainda mais bonita. Aquela era umas das épocas preferidas do ano para Pan. Todos ficavam mais animados e unidos, por causa do espírito natalino. Era bom sair nas ruas, encontrar pessoas sorridentes e cordatas, ver crianças brincando na neve...

Da janela do apartamento que dividia com suas melhores amigas, Bra e Marrom, a jovem de 20 anos olhava para aquele festival de cores e luzes, se sentindo cada vez mais melancólica. Depois daquele dia o Natal jamais seria o mesmo. Virou a cabeça e olhou para o motivo de tanta tristeza.

O convite estava sobre a escrivaninha, intocado, do mesmo jeito que Bra o deixara naquela manhã. Não precisava abrir, já sabia o que estava escrito. Era o convite de noivado de Trunks e Linda. Linda Hamilton era a linda, loira e esnobe namorada do presidente da Corporação Cápsula. Pan simplesmente a detestava.

Deu um suspiro e voltou olhar à paisagem. Por que estava tão deprimida? Afinal já não tinha superado de uma vez aquela paixonite infantil pelo irmão de sua amiga? Até tinha arranjado um namoradinho... Ela e Mike se conheciam há vários anos, haviam estudado juntos na Escola Orange Star e até saído uma vez... Pena que o encontro fora por água abaixo por causa de um assalto. Mike fugira assustado quando descobrira a força de Pan. Mas parecia ter se esquecido do assunto quando a reencontrara na faculdade anos depois. O namorico não durou muito, na opinião de Pan, por pura incompatibilidade de gênios. Mike queria uma moça doce e submissa para apresentar a família, ainda mais com a herança que Pan receberia do avô. Mas isso era algo que ela jamais seria.

Os anos transformaram Pan numa moça de traços belos e harmoniosos. Os cabelos negros lustrosos estavam mais compridos, passando um pouco dos ombros e o corpo se desenvolvera. Pan era pequena, com físico bem constituído pelos anos de treinamento duro. Pele clara, seios pequenos, cintura fina, abdômen definido... Todos diziam que ela tinha uma beleza 'exótica'.

Era assim que sempre a definiam. Marrom era a clássica. Bra era a estonteante. E Pan era a exótica. Não que ela se importasse... Afinal não era muito chegada à essas coisas de vaidade e beleza, mas se era tanto quanto diziam, por que não conseguira atrair o único homem que desejara de verdade?

Sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Pegou seu casaco, luvas, gorro e cachecol, e resolveu sair. Faltava uma semana para o Natal. Estava mais do que na hora de comprar os presentes de seus familiares e amigos. Deixou um bilhete na porta da geladeira e saiu, disposta a passar uns bons momentos no shopping.

* * * * *

Como era costume no final do ano, o shopping estava lotado. Diversas pessoas caminhavam, segurando sacolas e embrulhos. Pan tentava caminhar sem chamar muita atenção, o que era difícil já que seu avô, Sr. Satan fazia questão de exibi-la para os jornalistas e repórteres, cheio de orgulho. Pan era tão famosa no país como a família Briefs.

Passou por uma loja de roupas masculinas e admirou um belo roupão de seda. A roupa era de um tom azul escuro, com bolsos e um cinto combinando. Seguindo seu impulso, entrou e comprou, sem se importar com o preço absurdo. Comprou também um jogo de gravatas italianas para o pai e uma camisa nova para o tio.

Já tinha comprado presentes para todos de sua lista e vários para si mesma quando resolveu dar a noite por encerrada. Passeando pelo centro de compras, acabou chegando num pequeno palco, montado na parte central do shopping. Lá, rodeado por inúmeros brinquedos e enfeites de Natal e sentado numa bela poltrona vermelha estava Papai Noel. Ou melhor, um homem vestido de Papai Noel. Pan ficou ali parada, vendo o bom senhor conversar e interagir com crianças e adultos. 

'_Ele é mesmo um bom ator_', pensou a moça, admirada com o modo como o homem se comportava. De repente sentiu o olhar do bom velhinho prender-se nela. Viu-o acenar para que ela se achegasse. Como se atraída por um imã, Pan se aproximou.

"Olá, minha cara", disse ele com uma voz gentil. "Vejo que andou muito ocupada...".

"São presentes para minha família e amigos", respondeu Pan, definitivamente admirada com aquele homem. Ele transmitia uma sensação de bem estar e alegria tão intensa. Como ele fazia aquilo?

"Ah! Isso é muito bom!", ele sorriu. "Percebo que você tem um bom coração. Por isso, pode me fazer um pedido".

"Um pedido?".

"Sim, minha querida!", Papai Noel continuava sorrindo. "Pode me pedir qualquer coisa!".

"Não terei que sentar no seu colo, né?", ela indagou, se lembrando de como as crianças faziam momentos antes.

"Oh, não, não! Basta me dar sua mão, fechar os olhos e pedir com todo seu coração".

Sem saber o que a impulsionava a fazer aquilo, Pan deu a mão para aquele misterioso homem. Sentiu estranha, era como se estivesse flutuando... Pensou no seu pedido e a primeira imagem que lhe veio à mente foi Trunks... Os cabelos cor de lavanda, os olhos azuis... Ele era tudo o que ela sempre quis... '_Quero que Trunks me ame_', pensou.

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com algo inusitado. Papai Noel a fitava com um olhar abatido. "Sinto muito, criança. Mas não posso realizar um desejo que já foi realizado", ele comentou, largando a mão dela.

"Hã?", Pan estava completamente perdida.

"Próximo, por favor", falou o homem, acenando para uma garotinha que estava na fila.

"Espere", disse Pan enquanto dois ajudantes a empurram delicadamente para fora do palco. "Eu ainda não acabei...".

"É a minha vez, moça!", exclamou a garotinha, fazendo bico.

Contrafeita, Pan se afastou. A sensação de leveza e bem estar passou assim que saiu do palanquezinho. Olhou para trás e viu a garotinha chata sentada no colo do ator fantasiado de Papai Noel, mas... Apesar de ser o mesmo de antes, havia alguma coisa diferente naquele homem agora. Balançando a cabeça, resolveu voltar para casa e esquecer aquele assunto.

'_Mas que coisa, Pan!_', começou a ralhar consigo mesma, alheia ao movimento em sua volta. '_Agora deu para acreditar em Papai Noel? Daqui a pouco, você vai acreditar também em fadas, duendes e provavelmente no Coelhinho da Páscoa..._'.

DUM!

O devaneio de Pan foi interrompido quando chocou-se contra algo sólido e quente. "Ai!", reclamou quando bateu com o bumbum no chão.

"Devia prestar mais atenção por onde anda, Pan", uma voz divertida a vez levantar a cabeça. Deparou-se com um belo par de olhos azuis que brilhavam alegres.

"Trunks!", ela exclamou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Ele estendeu a mão que ela aceitou grata. Depois recolheram as sacolas, juntos.

"Hum...", disse ele olhando para os pacotes. "Compras de Natal, é?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda massageando o bumbum.

"Comprou meu presente?", ele perguntou, curioso, tentando ver o que havia na sacola que tinha nas mãos.

"Comprei, mas não vou te contar o que é!", replicou ela, puxando a bolsa.

"Ah, qual é, Pan!", ele protestou. "Deixa eu ver, vai!".

"Não, senhor!". Ela voltou a caminhar, com Trunks na sua cola.

"Por que não? Eu me comportei bem este ano...".

Pan revirou os olhos. "Trunks, presente de Natal é para abrir no dia de Natal. Se você vir antes perde a graça".

Ele fez uma cara de criança desapontada tão bonitinha que Pan quase entregou o presente. Mas como explicar que comprara para ele um robe de seda caríssimo e inclusive mandar bordar as iniciais do nome dele no bolso da frente, num belo monograma? '_Pan, sua idiota!_', se xingou mentalmente. Resolveu usar uma tática infalível para fazê-lo mudar de assunto.

"Ei, que tal um chocolate quente?", perguntou. "Conheço uma cafeteria maravilhosa aqui perto".

"Você paga?".

"Argh, Trunks, seu sovina!", ela exclamou. "Tudo bem, eu pago!".

Os dois seguiram para a cafeteria e duas xícaras de chocolate quente e um prato de biscoitos amanteigados deliciosos. Pan ainda se surpreendia como o amigo conseguia se controlar e comer pouco em público... Tão diferente de seu avô e seu tio...

Ficaram ali, jogando conversa fora, falando de tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, como faziam nos velhos tempos. Entre eles havia algo especial, uma cumplicidade que ela não tinha nem mesmo com Bra e Marrom, suas melhores amigas. Sempre que tinha um problema ou quando um rapaz lhe dava um fora, Pan procurava Trunks primeiro. Mas depois que o jovem presidente da Corporação Cápsula começou a sair com Linda, os dois amigos foram lentamente se distanciando. A namorada de Trunks deixara bem claro que não gostava de Pan.

Foram os últimos a sair do pequeno estabelecimento. Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nem perceberam que, lá fora, a neve caia mais forte.

"Ai... Como vou voltar para casa agora?", perguntou-se Pan em voz alta, olhando para o céu.

"Não se preocupe", disse Trunks, com um sorriso. "Te dou uma carona". Ele tirou uma cápsula do bolso e atirou na rua. Depois da explosão e de uma quantidade considerável de fumaça, um belo carro preto surgiu.

"Uh... Vejo que as coisas estão boas lá na Corporação", brincou Pan.

"Ei! Eu sou o presidente!", ele se defendeu, erguendo as mãos. "Tenho direito a alguns privilégios!". Os dois entraram no carro e foram para o apartamento de Pan. Seguiram o caminho em silêncio.

"E como estão os preparativos para o grande dia?", perguntou Pan, à certa altura. Mas assim que fechou a boca, sentiu vontade de bater na própria testa. Fez uma nota mental para indagar ao pai ou à mãe se haviam casos de insanidade na família... Por que fizera aquela pergunta estúpida? Só para estragar a noite maravilhosa? Repreendeu-se ainda mais quando viu a cara de Trunks. Ele não parecia um homem entusiasmado às vésperas do noivado.

"Estão indo...", ele respondeu desanimado. "Mamãe e Linda estão organizando tudo... As duas fazem questão de uma festa luxuosa... Por mim, fazia um almoço no jardim de casa mesmo...".

Pan não pode evitar um sorriso. Apesar de todo luxo e dinheiro que o cercava, Trunks era um homem simples, que gostava de coisas simples. Por toda vida tivera provas disso e agora tinha mais uma. Não entendia porque aquela loira oxigenada da Linda insistia num baile cheio de pompa quando Trunks queria algo mais íntimo. Pan sempre desconfiara que a futura noiva de Trunks era uma caça-dotes. Ela dera todos os sinais de que ia aplicar o golpe do baú... Até mesmo a doce Marrom, que era extremamente crédula em relação às pessoas, desconfiava de Linda. Aquele noivado era apenas o indício da vida que Trunks levaria com aquela mulherzinha...

Não demoraram a chegar ao prédio dela. Trunks estacionou na entrada. "Pronto, chegamos!", disse ele desligando o carro.

"Puxa, Trunks... Obrigada pela carona... Você salvou meu dia!", ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Mas claro! O que seria de você sem mim?", curtiu ele.

"Ora seu metido!", Pan deu um soquinho no ombro dele. "Mas obrigada assim mesmo", ela se inclinou para beija-lo, mas por um grande acaso do destino, Trunks teve a mesma idéia... Os dois arregalaram os olhos, parados no lugar quando seus lábios se tocaram.

Afastando-se ligeiramente, Pan respirou fundo. "Trunks, eu...". Ela tentou se justificar, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca quando ele a silenciou com um outro beijo, desta vez mais passional.

'_Oh, Dende_!', a mente de Pan gritou. '_Isto não está acontecendo_!'.

E uma vozinha em sua cabeça respondeu. '**_Está acontecendo sim, Pan! E o que se faz quando o homem dos seus sonhos está te beijando, sua tonta?_**'.

'_Corresponde?_'.

'**_E o que você está esperando?_**'.

Pan não pensou duas vezes e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Trunks, correspondendo ao beijo com a paixão que guardara por todos aqueles anos. Estavam tão envoltos nas sensações maravilhosas que sentiam que nem perceberam que não muito longe dali, um fotógrafo paparazzi registrava toda a cena, já prevendo os lucros que aquela manchete lhe renderia.

* * * * *

Revirando-se na cama, Pan tentou pegar no sono outra vez. Estava acordada desde o nascer do sol, pensando no beijo de ontem... Aquele beijo fora incrível... Ela não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo. A única coisa que conseguia exprimir era a profunda decepção que sentira quando Trunks lhe pedira desculpas quando se separaram. Ela saiu correndo do carro, esquecendo os presentes no banco de trás. Remexeu-se novamente, suspirando e com raiva de si mesma por sempre se deixar levar por suas emoções e agir impulsivamente.

Outro motivo que fazia Pan gostar das festas de fim de ano era o recesso de Natal. A faculdade estava fechada e assim ela podia ficar um pouco mais na cama, sem se preocupar com aulas, professores, testes e relatórios. Estava quase cochilando quando...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SON PAN!!!!".

Pan ergueu-se de imediato, correndo em direção ao grito. Estava pronta para chutar uns traseiros inimigos quando avistou a fonte do grito de pé, com um jornal na mão.

"Bra?!", estranhou a jovem, abaixando os braços. "O que houve?".

Uma das poucas coisas que podiam revelar o parentesco de Briefs Bra com Vegeta era o olhar frio e furioso que ela lançava algumas vezes. O mesmo olhar com que ela encarava Pan naquele momento. Esta estremeceu diante de tal intensidade.

"Importa-se de explicar?", a moça de cabelos azuis demandou, jogando o tablóide aos pés de Pan.

Os olhos negros se desviaram da amiga para o jornaleco e se arregalaram. Neste, tomando praticamente toda a primeira página, havia uma foto. De Pan e Trunks se beijando dentro do carro na noite anterior. E logo abaixo vinha a manchete escrita com letras garrafais: BRIEFS TRUNKS & SON PAN: AMIZADE OU ALGO MAIS?

"Mas como...?", Pan deixou-se cair no sofá, chocada. "Como ele arranjaram isso? De onde veio esse jornal?".

"Deixaram na porta esta manhã", respondeu Marrom, apoiada no batente da porta da cozinha. "Estava lá quando eu ia saindo para comprar o café".

"Certo... Agora me esclareça uma coisinha, Pan...", pediu Bra, sentando-se ao lado da jovem de cabelos negros. "Desde quando você sai por aí, beijando meu irmão? E ainda por cima, de língua? Argh...", ela fez uma careta.

"Eu não beijei ele de língua!", exclamou a outra, vermelha de indignação e vergonha.

Marrom se aproximou, pegou o jornal, sentou do outro lado de Pan e olhou mais atentamente a foto. "Não é o que parece...", replicou irônica.

Pan abriu e fechou a boca sem saber como reagir. Afinal, não tinha como lutar contra aquela prova... Quem quer que tenha tirado a fotografia devia ser um bom profissional ou então ter um ótimo equipamento, pois era claramente possível ver o modo como o casal quase se 'engolia'.

"Uau... Son Pan sem palavras... Taí uma coisa que eu nunca esperava ver...", curtiu Bra.

"Foi um acidente, está bem!?".

"Eu queria ter um acidente desses de vez em quando...", comentou Marrom ainda olhando o jornal.

"Me dá isso aqui", Pan puxou o tablóide da amiga e se levantou. "Estou falando sério... Foi sem querer. Eu fui fazer compras e encontrei Trunks no shopping. Tomamos um chocolate, ele me deu uma carona de volta".

"Sabemos disso", Bra a olhou com uma cara inocente.

"Sabem?".

"Está tudo no jornal!".

"Ah!", Pan sentiu vontade de arrancar os cabelos. "Olha, esse beijo foi um engano... Eu estava apenas me despedindo e nos beijamos sem querer... Isso nunca aconteceu com vocês?".

"Não...", ponderou Marrom. "E admita, Pan. Não me pareceu que você não queria este beijo...". Pan ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"Pan, não precisa ficar assim!", Bra gargalhou. "Nós sabemos que você tem uma quedinha pelo meu mano".

"Uma quedinha?", Marrom virou-se para a filha de Bulma. "Eu diria uma quedona!". As duas riram pra valer.

"Como... como vocês sabem?", indagou Pan, embaraçada e bastante corada.

"É tão óbvio! O modo como você olha pra ele... O jeito como fica como estão juntos... Você fica com um ar sonhador, Pan. É muito fofo!", respondeu Bra. "E se não soubéssemos disso não seríamos suas amigas".

"É... Mas agora é muito tarde... Ele vai casar...".

"Qual é, Pan!", Marrom ergueu-se, com as mãos na cintura. "Essa nem parece você! Vai mesmo deixar Trunks se casar com aquelazinha?".

"Marrom!", Bra e Pan exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

A loira apenas deu de ombros. "Todo mundo sabe que eu não gosto dela. E, além disso, Pan é centenas e milhares e milhões de vezes melhor para Trunks do que aquela tiazinha ensebada".

"Nossa... Você não gosta dela mesmo...", constatou Bra, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas a outra não respondeu. Tinha se ajoelhado na frente de Pan e estava segurando suas mãos.

"Lute por seu amor, Pan", Marrom pediu. "Aproveite esta chance!".

Pan olhou para a amiga, cujos olhos azuis brilhavam com expectativa e sinceridade. Marrom estava certa. Precisava aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Nunca Trunks estivera tão próximo como na noite passada. E se o modo como ele a beijara era um fator indicativo, então aquilo tudo era um ótimo sinal. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Pan.

"Eu vou...", a moça foi interrompida pelo barulho do telefone.

"Aposto que é pra você", comentou Bra, pegando o aparelho sem fio e passando para a amiga. "Pode ser algum repórter, ou seu pai, ou seu avô... Ou então... Trunks!", ela disse o nove do irmão com um gritinho entusiasmado.

Pan conteve a risada e atendeu, também esperando que fosse um homem lindo de olhos azuis.

"Alô?".

"Muito bem, mocinha! Pode me explicar o que você está fazendo na primeira página do jornal beijando Trunks?!".

"Oi para o senhor também, pai...", ela respondeu desanimada.

* * * * *

Depois de horas tentando se explicar para seu pai e sendo importunada pela mãe e a avó, que assim como suas amigas, também haviam percebido que o quanto ela gostava de Trunks, Pan resolveu que precisava fazer algo para aliviar-se de todo aquele estresse que sentia. Lembrou-se da academia do avô Satan. Talvez uns bons socos num saco de areia pudessem ajudá-la. Passou no apartamento, trocou de roupa e deixou um bilhete para Marrom e Bra, que haviam saído.

Assim que entrou na sala de musculação, Pan sentiu os olhares todos se voltarem para si. O fato de só haverem homens treinando ali não incomodava a moça. Ela sabia que podia derrotar todos com um peteleco se quisesse. Por isso, caminhou de cabeça erguida para a área que havia reservado e começou seu aquecimento. Minutos depois, ela socava com vontade um enorme saco de areia. Estava se sentindo bem melhor quando percebeu alguém se aproximar.

"Pan?", a pessoa chamou.

"O que é?", ela grunhiu, parando os exercícios e virando-se. Para dar de cara com seu ex-namorado. "Mike? O que faz aqui?", perguntou, surpresa.

"Eu... é... bem... imaginei que você estaria aqui...", ele começou tímido. Era intimidador o fato que sua garota, ou melhor, ex-garota, era muito mais forte que ele.

"É... Imaginou certo", ela voltou a dar socos no saco, desta vez treinando seus jabs.

Mike se achegou e segurou o saco de areia para ela. Em volta, alguns rapazes olhavam-no abismados, imaginando que ele deveria ser maluco para se aproximar de Pan, quando ela estava num péssimo humor.

"Eu vi a fotografia no jornal... E pensei que... talvez... pudesse ajudá-la", disse ele.

Pan parou outra vez e fitou o ex com atenção. Ela sabia que Mike ainda gostava dela, mas não achava certo ficar com alguém enquanto estava apaixonada por outra. Além disso, ela não era o tipo de garota que o jovem de cabelos compridos à sua frente precisava. Ele merecia uma mulher doce, frágil a qual ele pudesse proteger e não uma garota que podia quebrar suas costelas com um único soco.

"Obrigada, Mike... Eu realmente aprecio sua consideração... Mas estou legal. Não se preocupe", ela sorriu.

Ele assentiu. "Então, você e o Sr. Briefs estão...?".

"Não!", ela exclamou, corando. "Somos apenas amigos... Aquele beijo foi apenas um acidente... Infelizmente".

Mike inclinou a cabeça, encarando-a, notando as bochechas rosadas. "Me diga uma coisa, Pan... Foi por causa dele que você terminou comigo?".

Pan desviou o olhar. "Mike, sinto muito... Você é um cara legal, mas...".

"Não sou Briefs Trunks...", ele concluiu amargo.

"Mike, eu... Eu realmente sinto muito que as coisas não deram certo entre nós", ela falou com sinceridade. Mike era um homem bonito e gentil, mas, como ele mesmo dissera, não era Trunks.

"Eu também", o rapaz sorriu tristemente. "Você realmente não precisa de nada?", ele perguntou depois de uma breve pausa.

"Não, está tudo bem... Se algum engraçadinho mexer comigo, eu soco ele!", ela brincou. "Mas obrigada mesmo assim".

"Tudo bem... Eu vou indo então...", Mike declarou, se afastando. Mas parou depois de poucos passos. "Pan?".

"Sim?".

"Esse cara deve ser cego para não perceber a mulher maravilhosa que você é", ele afirmou. "E se realmente gosta dele... Corra atrás. Ficar parada remoendo as coisas não é seu estilo".

Atônita, Pan ficou observando o ex-namorado partir. Ela não esperava receber aquele conselho justo de Mike, entre todas as pessoas que conhecia.

* * * * *

Do ponto onde estava, Pan tinha mesmo que admitir: Bulma tinha o dom de produzir coisas belas e grandiosas.

'_A começar pelos filhos_', sorriu para si mesma.

Pan se encontrava na entrada do imenso arranha-céu que abrigava as instalações da Corporação Cápsula. Depois da conversa que tivera com Mike, decidiu-se. Iria esclarecer aquela história toda com Trunks. Afinal, eles eram amigos, no entanto aquele beijo não fora um beijo de amigos... Fora algo muito mais profundo. Sem contar que ainda havia um pequeno detalhe... Trunks estava para se casar. O noivado seria em um mês. Pan precisava saber o que Trunks realmente sentia por ela antes que ele se casasse com a chata da Linda.

Entrou no prédio, notando que todas as mulheres no interior fitavam-na de maneira estranha. '_Droga de jornal_', praguejou Pan, enquanto o elevador subia até o trigésimo andar, onde ficava o escritório da presidência.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Smith", Pan cumprimentou a secretária de Trunks.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Son", a mulher respondeu, falando por entre os dentes, sua agressividade era palpável.

"Er... Eu poderia falar com Sr. Briefs?", perguntou a jovem saiya-jin, meio incomodada.

"O Sr. Briefs deu-me ordens expressas de não ser incomodado, senhorita", disse Smith, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios. "Por ninguém".

Naquele instante, o intercomunicador apitou e ambas puderam ouvir a voz de Trunks. "Pode deixar a Srta. Son entrar, Srta. Smith", ele ordenou.

Incrédula, a secretária olhou do aparelhinho para Pan. "Mas como ele sabia...?".

"Mistério", respondeu Pan, se afastando e segurando a vontade de rir da cara apoplética da mulher.

A sala de Trunks ocupava praticamente metade daquele andar. Era o local que ele passava maior parte do dia e tinha de tudo para mantê-lo confortável. Uma área para relaxar, com sofás macios, telas magníficas penduradas na parede, um moderno aparelho de som e um lindo aquário. Havia também uma grande mesa para reuniões e uma tela para projeções do lado oposto à sala de estar. Ao fundo, perto da grande janela de vidro, ficava a mesa de trabalho, que estava repleta de papéis. Num cômodo anexo, havia um banheiro e um pequeno closet, onde ele mantinha algumas roupas, caso fosse necessário se trocar no serviço.

"Ei", ele cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos de um documento que revisava.

"Ei", ela replicou, sentando-se na mesa, ao lado dele. "Como estão as coisas por aqui?".

"Agitadas...", Trunks respondeu, ainda de cabeça baixa. "Tirei até o telefone do gancho... Ele não parava de tocar".

"Eu imagino", ela sorriu, mas logo em seguida ficou séria. "Trunks, eu vim aqui para conversarmos...".

"Conversar?", ele finalmente a encarou. E Pan pode ver o grande hematoma que havia no rosto dele.

"Por Dende, Trunks!", ela exclamou, erguendo-se. Tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e chegando mais perto, passou a observar o ferimento. "Onde arranjou isso?".

"Esse foi o bom dia especial de Goten...", ele sorriu. "Mal levantei da cama e levei um soco...".

"E tudo por minha causa... Sinto muito, Trunks...".

"Sente?".

Pan prendeu o olhar no dele. '_Raios, por que ele tem esses olhos maravilhosos?_'. "É claro que sim... Não queria metê-lo em encrencas...".

"E o beijo?", Trunks perguntou, com uma expressão estranha. "Você também sente muito?".

"Não...", ela respondeu fraca, completamente envolvida pelo calor dele.

"É bom ouvir isto", ele replicou antes de puxá-la pela cintura, fazê-la sentar no colo dele e beijá-la.

As mãos de Pan que ainda estavam nas bochechas dele, deslizaram para os cabelos e depois para o pescoço, apertando ainda mais o abraço. Um gemido suave escapou dos lábios dela quando Trunks começou a acariciar as costas dela, de um modo lento e muito sensual.

"T-Trunks...", ela sussurrou ofegante, quando ele passou a beijar seu pescoço.

"Hum?".

"O que está acontecendo entre nós?".

"Não sei...", disse ele sincero, erguendo o rosto para fitá-la. "Só sei que toda vez que vejo você, me dá essa vontade louca de te beijar, te abraçar...".

Pan sentiu a cabeça rodopiar de alegria. "E a Linda?", perguntou, temendo acordar daquele sonho maravilhoso.

"Nós terminamos", ele respondeu, entre beijos.

"Terminaram?".

"Sim... Ela ligou pra cá, me xingou de tudo quanto foi nome e disse que não queria nunca mais me ver".

"Que bom", Pan murmurou, enquanto desfazia a gravata dele.

"Também acho". Trunks tornou a beijá-la.

'_Oh, Dende... Por favor, faça com que esse momento dure para sempre_', pensou Pan extasiada. '_Juro que não pedirei mais nada enquanto viver se puder passar o resto da minha vida nos braços de Trunks..._'.

Mas parecia que o guardião da Terra tinha outros planos para a jovem. Pois enquanto ela e Trunks se agarravam, a porta do escritório se abriu e de lá, uma mulher loira e sofisticada gritou.

"BRIEFS TRINKS! QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!".

* * * * *

Outra vez, Pan estava sentada na janela, olhando os flocos de neve cair. Havia caído numa depressão desde que saíra do escritório de Trunks há seis dias. O mais correto seria dizer que ela fora expulsa de lá. E por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o próprio Presidente da Corporação Cápsula. Odiava Trunks por ter feito aquilo com ela... E odiava aquela nojenta da Linda por ter vencido... Fechou os olhos e reviveu tudo novamente...

_Ela e Trunks estavam num bem-bom quando ouviram a voz fina e enjoada de Linda ressoar no escritório._

_"BRIEFS TRINKS! QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!"._

_Separaram-se rapidamente e Pan pode ver sempre elegante namorada de Trunks fumegar como uma chaleira. Tinha a impressão que faltava pouco para sair fumaça das orelhas dela. Segurou uma risada, sentindo uma íntima satisfação em ver a sempre elegante Linda perder a compostura._

_"Linda! O que está fazendo aqui?", estranhou o empresário._

_"O que estou fazendo aqui?!", exclamou a loira, se aproximando dos dois, com a Srta. Smith em sua cola._

_"Eu tentei impedir, senhor, mas ela não me atendeu...", explicava-se a secretária._

_O presidente acenou com a cabeça e sua empregada se retirou. Enquanto isso, Pan e Linda se encaravam, prestes a iniciar um duelo, uma batalha feroz para saber quem ficaria com Trunks._

_"Como pode, Trunks?", Linda fuzilou o ex-namorado. "Eu sei que homens têm suas necessidades... Mas foi só eu virar as costas, que você já se atraca com essa aí!", apontou para Pan, olhando-a de alto a baixo com um desprezo que fez o sangue da jovem saiya-jin ferver. Pan sentiu vontade de esfregar aquele nariz empinado no tapete._

_"Sinceramente, Trunks...", a loira ergueu uma sobrancelha, de um jeito bem esnobe. "Não posso acreditar que esteja me trocando por essa... essa tampinha"._

_"Olha como fala comigo, sua sujeitinha...", rosnou Pan, fechando as mãos em punhos._

_"Falo com você como quiser, ô garotinha..."._

_"Trunks... eu vou quebrar a cara dessa mulher", avisou a jovem de cabelos escuros, sem ser mais capaz de controlar seu ki._

_A resposta de Linda para o comentário de Pan foi uma risada. Uma risada debochada. "Acha mesmo que uma coisinha como você pode me fazer algum mal? Se enxerga, garota! Você deve estar se achando o máximo agora, mas depois Trunks vai acordar e vai voltar pra mim. Sou muito melhor do que você... Aposto que os rapazes só querem sair com você porque Sr. Satan é seu avô!"._

_"Cala boca, sua ordinária!". Pan partiu para cima de Linda, mas foi agarrada por Trunks._

_"Pan, acalme-se", disse o homem, sentindo a amiga perder o controle e seu ki aumentar rapidamente._

_"Ha ha ha", gargalhou a outra. "Você não é capaz nem de quebrar a minha unha!"._

_"Fica quieta, Linda!", ele exclamou, enquanto tentava segurar Pan com mão de ferro._

_"Trunks, me solte!", ela grunhiu._

_"Não!"._

_Pan olhou para o empresário e viu os sempre calorosos olhos azuis sérios e frios. Sentiu um súbito frio na boca do estômago e as palavras seguintes dele feriram-na como punhais. "Acho melhor você ir embora, Pan"._

_O ki de Pan decresceu rapidamente enquanto o homem de seus sonhos a arrastava para fora do escritório. Sentiu um nó na garganta e os olhos arderem. Engoliu em seco, forçando-se a não chorar ali na frente daqueles dois idiotas. Odiava Linda. E odiava Trunks._

_"Mais tarde te ligo, prometo", ele falou, abrindo a porta. Depositou um selinho nos lábios dela e trancou-se na sala com a ex-namorada. Foi um dos piores momentos da vida de Pan._

Suspirando, a moça controlou-se para não chorar. Já tinha chorado muito naqueles últimos dias e suas amigas estavam preocupadas com ela. Para piorar as coisas, Trunks não parava de ligar. Bra e Marrom insistiam para que ela atendesse o telefone e esclarecesse tudo com o jovem empresário, mas teimosamente Pan dizia que não. '_Nunca mais quero vê-lo_', ela replicava para si mesma quando o aparelhinho tocava.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro frio da janela. Estava mentindo para si mesma. Apesar de tudo, queria ver e ouvir e falar com Trunks. Ainda amava aquele infeliz. Talvez sempre o amaria. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Vegeta na época em que Bra e Goten oficializaram seu namoro. O príncipe dos saiya-jins estava num canto afastado do jardim da Corporação Cápsula e Pan se aproximara dele para conversar. O guerreiro estava visivelmente chateado, pois sua única filha, sua princesinha estava namorando. E ainda por cima com a cria de seu maior desafeto e, ironicamente, melhor amigo, Kakaroto.

Quando Pan tentara confortá-lo, dizendo-lhe que nenhum outro homem poderia fazer Bra tão feliz quanto seu tio, Vegeta a encarou nos olhos, respondendo que já sabia disso. Diante do ar confuso da garota, o príncipe explicou que um pouco sobre como os saiya-jins se comportavam no campo afetivo e sexual. Foi assim que Pan descobriu que saiya-jins costumavam escolher uma única parceira por toda vida. E tinham com seu parceiro uma relação tão íntima e pessoal que eram capazes de sentir o que o outro sentia. E Vegeta sabia que sua filha havia escolhido o segundo pirralho de Goku e só se satisfaria se ficasse com ele. Assim que terminou de explicar tudo, o guerreiro a fitou como soubesse de algo que ela não sabia naquele momento, mas que agora entendia perfeitamente. Assim como Bra escolhera Goten para ser seu companheiro por toda vida, o coração de Pan escolhera Trunks. Suspirou outra vez, deixando uma lágrima descer pela bochecha.

* * * * *

Bra simplesmente adorava o Natal. Era uma época de festa, alegria, união. Mas ultimamente, a jovem de cabelos azuis não sentia o coração contagiado pelo espírito de Natal. Sua melhor amiga estava numa triste depressão e parecia que nada poderia tirá-la daquele desapontamento. A única pessoa que poderia fazer isso era Trunks. Compreendia Pan muito bem, pois o irmão lhe explicara tudo o que acontecera.

Disposta a melhorar o humor da amiga, resolveu inovar naquele Natal. Todos os anos, sua mãe preparava uma reunião íntima apenas para os mais chegados. Decidiu fazer algo diferente para a festa daquele ano. '_E as coisas estão indo maravilhosamente bem_', pensava ela, enquanto abria a porta do apartamento.

Entrou e encontrou Pan sentada na janela, olhando a neve. Balançou a cabeça e tratou de colocar um sorriso nos lábios. Teria que insistir muito para que a filha de Gohan aceitasse sua idéia.

"Ho ho ho! Feliz Natal!", exclamou com alegria. Pan virou-se para olhá-la e Marrom veio do quarto para ver o que era.

"Bra?", perguntou a loira, fitando-a com curiosidade. "O que há?".

"O Natal começou mais cedo para vocês", disse a princesinha de Vegeta, estendendo uma sacola de papel vermelha para cada uma das amigas.

"O que é isso?", quis saber Pan.

"Abram!", Bra pediu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

As duas moças se olharam e com relutância atenderam o pedido da amiga.

"Bra... _O que é isso_?", Pan perguntou de novo, tirando um traje de dentro do embrulho.

"É a roupa que usaremos na festa de amanhã!", respondeu a outra, exultante. "Não está lindo?".

"Isso parece com uma fantasia...", comentou Marrom olhando o macacão e a blusa de lã, com mangas compridas.

"E é! Iremos fantasiadas de assistentes de Papai Noel", Bra não cabia em si de alegria. Sua voz vibrava, entusiasmada e seus olhos reluziam. "Mamãe quer que animemos a festa!".

"AH, NÃO!", exclamou Pan. "Nem pensar, Bra! Não pago este mico por nada neste mundo!". Já bastava ter que encontrar Trunks lá. E provavelmente Linda também. Ter que se vestir de duende de Natal era o cúmulo.

"Ah, vamos, Pan! Será divertido!", disse a amiga. "Além disso, só estará nossas famílias... Não pagaremos mico nenhum. Sem falar que estas roupas foram desenhadas por uma das melhores estilistas da cidade".

"Quem?", questionou Marrom.

"Eu, é claro!", Bra sorriu ainda mais. "Elas estão perfeitas! E vocês ficarão lindas!".

Pan tornou a olhar na sacola. Havia também alguns acessórios, como gorro, luvas, meia-calças e um belo par de botinas. "Sinto muito, Bra, mas não vamos fazer isso, não é, Marrom?". Olhou para a loira em busca de apoio, mas esta fitava a roupa com um grande interesse. Quando ela ergueu os olhos, Pan percebeu que havia perdido a parada.

"Acho que será bem legal, Pan. Eu topo".

Bra saltitou pela sala e abraçou Marrom bem apertado. As duas se viraram para Pan, com olhos suplicantes e fazendo beicinho...

"Ah, não... nem vem que não tem!", disse Pan, se afastando dali.

"Vamos, Pan... Vai ser legal!".

"Sim, seremos as três ajudantes de Papai Noel e entregaremos presentes a todos!".

"Não podemos fazer isso sem você!".

"Por favor, diz que sim!".

"Diz que sim, vai!".

"Por favor! Por favor!".

Pan cobriu as orelhas com as mãos. "Chega! Vocês estão me dando dor de cabeça!".

"Aceite, Pan", pediu Marrom. "Não terá graça se você não participar conosco".

"Por favor, Pan", implorou Bra, segurando as mãos da amiga. "Aceite... Por mim!".

A moça olhou para dois pares de olhos azuis que fitavam-na cheios de expectativa.

"Tá, tá, tá!", disse, rendendo-se. "Eu topo...".

"AAAAH! LEGAL!", exclamaram Marrom e Bra, ao mesmo tempo, dando um abraço apertado na amiga.

Pan revirou os olhos. '_O que não fazemos por nossos amigos_?'.

E era isso que ela pensava na noite seguinte, enquanto Bra dava os últimos retoques na sua maquiagem. As três tinham ido cedo para a casa de Bulma e Vegeta para os preparativos finais da festa. Começaram a se arrumar às 20 horas, pois a reunião estava marcada para começar às 22 horas.

Pan controlou-se para não levantar e sair correndo. Era a última a se maquiar. Aqueles pincéis faziam cócegas e ela não conseguia ficar parada.

"Fica quieta, Pan!", ordenou Bra. "Ou vai ficar tudo borrado". Alguns minutos depois, que para Pan pareceram uma eternidade, a jovem modelo sorriu. "Está pronto!".

Marrom se aproximou, terminando de abotoar seu macacão. "Você está linda, Pan".

Pan abriu os olhos e fitou seu reflexo. Tinha que concordar com Marrom. Estava bem bonita. As amigas tinham caprichado! Os cabelos estavam divididos no meio e em cada lado, a filha de Kurilin fizera uma trança, cuja ponta era presa por um belo laço vermelho. No rosto, Bra aplicara um pouco de pó compacto para clarear a pele. Os olhos estavam sem sombra, apenas marcados com um delineador preto, os lábios pintados com um batom vermelho vivo, blush para dar um colorido à bochechas. E uma pintinha feita com lápis preto, um pouco acima do canto direito da boca dava o toque final.

A jovem se ergueu e olhou para as amigas. As três estavam exatamente iguais. A fantasia era constituída por um suéter branco de lã, com detalhes em verde. A gola era alta e as mangas compridas. O macacão era vermelho com botões verdes e sua saia terminava um palmo acima do joelho. A meia-calça de algodão tinha largas listras horizontais, brancas e verdes. O gorro pontudo, as luvas e as botinas eram vermelhos também.

"Estamos maravilhosas!", Bra exclamou deliciada, passando o braço pelos ombros das duas amigas.

Não demorou muito e Bulma veio chamá-las. A mulher ficou encantada ao ver as moças vestidas daquela forma e entrou no mesmo estado de entusiasmo que a filha. Vegeta apenas revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

Os primeiros a chegar foram Tien Shinhan, Lunch e sua filha Aiko, acompanhados por Caos. Em seguida, Yamcha, Mestre Kame, Pual e Oolong. O velho e pervertido senhor ficou de boca aberta ao ver Bra, Marrom e Pan na recepção vestidas daquela forma.

"Que assistentes maravilhosas... Ai que vontade de ser Papai Noel", ele praticamente babava nas meninas, até que alguém o agarrou pelo pescoço.

"Se encostar um dedo imundo nas garotas, eu arrebento você, seu velho tarado", rosnou Vegeta. Logo atrás dele, Bulma concordava com a cabeça, de cara séria e braços cruzados.

"Foi brincadeirinha, Vegeta", Kame sorriu nervoso, enquanto uma gota de suor escorria por seu rosto.

"Está avisado!", o príncipe o largou, fazendo o senhor cair todo desajeitado.

A família Kuri chegou momentos depois junto com os Son. Todos ficaram encantados ao verem suas meninas tão faceiras. Gohan abraçou Pan, cheio de carinho e orgulho.

A festinha ia bem, mas Pan ficava olhando a cada minuto no relógio. Já eram quase 23 horas e nada de Trunks, Goten e Ubbu chegarem. Percebendo a aflição da amiga, Bra se aproximou.

"Não se preocupe, Pan", disse ela. "Eles vêm".

"Não estava pensando nisso", mentiu Pan.

Bra apenas sorriu e se afastou para conversar com Aiko. Os rapazes chegaram meia hora depois.

"A culpa foi do Trunks", explicou Goten. "Parecia até uma mulher escolhendo roupa". O comentário o fez levar uma cotovelada do amigo.

Pan não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem de cabelos cor de lavanda. Trunks estava muito bem, vestido num terno, cor de grafite. Sentiu o coração disparar quando ele a fitou. Quando ele sorriu, ela enrubesceu.

Como todos já estavam presentes, Bulma resolveu dar início a ceia. Um bufê fora contratado especialmente para preparar aquele jantar. Haviam diversos pratos, todos muito saborosos, mas Pan não sentia fome. Serviu apenas um pouquinho e ficou brincando com a comida, enquanto os outros saiya-jins na mesa atacavam os pratos.

Meia-noite todos se sentaram à volta da árvores de Natal, e ao som suave de músicas natalinas, trocaram seus presentes. Pan recebeu um belo par de brincos de Bulma e Vegeta, um livro de economia avançada dos pais, um vestido da avó, um uniforme novo do tio, uma pulseira de Marrom, um par de sapatos de salto alto de Bra e mais presentes dos demais amigos. Sentiu-se desapontada por não ver nenhum presente de Trunks para ela. E na hora em que ele abriu o que ela havia comprado, Pan prendeu a respiração. Não deixara nenhum cartão para que ele não descobrisse que era dela.

"Uau, Trunks!", disparou Goten, assim que avistou o robe.

Todos se voltaram para olhar o presente e Pan achou muita dificuldade em aparentar indiferença e controlar seu rubor.

"Nossa, mano!", Bra passou a mão pelo tecido. "Que coisa fina!".

"E de extremo bom gosto", comentou Bulma, olhando para o monograma. "Quem te deu?".

"Não tem cartão", ele respondeu, mas olhou diretamente para Pan.

'_Droga! Ele sabe! Por que fui comprar isso?_', ela se repreendeu.

Trunks se aproximou dela. "Pan, podemos conversar rapidinho?".

Apesar que não querer, ela assentiu com a cabeça. Não podia fazer um escândalo ali, na frente dos amigos. Com a mão no cotovelo dela, Trunks a conduziu para a porta da cozinha, assim ninguém poderia ouvi-los. Pan apoiou-se no batente da porta, enquanto Trunks a fitava com carinho.

"Obrigado pelo roupão", ele agradeceu. "É muito bonito".

"De nada", ela respondeu, sabendo que não podia mentir dizendo que não fora ela que o presenteara.

Ele tirou uma caixa forrada de veludo do bolso interno no paletó. "Aqui está seu presente".

Pan sentiu o coração disparar. "Trunks...".

"Abra, por favor".

Ela abriu e avistou uma linda correntinha de ouro, com um delicado pingente, que era uma réplica exata e menor de uma esfera do dragão. A de uma estrela.

"Deixe-me colocar", ele pegou a jóia e pôs nela, roçando os dedos longos no pescoço dela, causando um arrepio gostoso na jovem.

"Trunks...", ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. "É lindo!".

"Tem um cartão...", ele disse apontando para o pequeno envelope.

Pan pegou o cartãozinho e leu. Era um pedido de desculpas. Ergueu os olhos e mergulhou naquele olhar azul.

"Eu sinto muito se a magoei naquela tarde, Pan...", Trunks falou, chegando um pouco mais perto. "Mas só fiz aquilo para protegê-la. Você podia partir Linda ao meio sem dificuldades... Como eu explicaria isso depois?".

Pan sorriu fracamente. "Ela me tirou do sério...".

"E a mim também", ele chegou mais perto ainda. Pan podia sentir o cheiro da colônia que ele usava. "Mas ela ouviu umas boas depois que você saiu, juro...".

"Vocês não estão juntos?".

"Não, Pan... Eu não ficaria com Linda depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós...".

"E o que aconteceu entre nós, Trunks? Apenas uns beijos?".

"Aquilo não foram simples beijos, minha pequena...", ele segurou o rosto dela com a mão, o polegar acariciando a bochecha. Pan sentiu um arrepio descer pela coluna. "Foram revelações que me fizeram abrir os olhos para a besteira que eu estava fazendo ao aceitar casar com Linda".

Pan engoliu em seco, com medo até de piscar e Trunks desaparecer de sua frente. "Trunks...", ela sussurrou.

"Quer ser minha namorada, Pan?", ele perguntou baixinho.

Os olhos negros se arregalaram. "Oh, Dende! Isso não é verdade...", ela pensou em voz alta.

"É verdade sim, Pan... E eu posso provar", dizendo isso ele inclinou-se e a beijou.

O barulho de assobios e palmas fez o casal se afastar. Viraram e encontraram os amigos os olhando, com sorrisos alegres nos rostos. Pan escondeu o rosto vermelho no peito de Trunks, enquanto ele a abraçava.

"Até que fim vocês se entenderam!", exclamou Yamcha.

"Já não era sem tempo mesmo", comentou Oolong.

"Netos!", sonhavam Bulma e Videl com olhos brilhante, enquanto Chichi suspirava por bisnetos.

Os únicos que não pareciam muito satisfeitos eram Vegeta e Gohan. Este por ver que sua filhinha já era uma mulher e havia encontrado seu amor. E o príncipe porque seus dois filhos tinham se relacionado com as crias de Kakaroto. Aquilo era demais pra ele.

A festa seguiu animada. Juntos, os amigos conversaram, dançaram, contaram antigas histórias, relembrando os bons momentos que passaram juntos e desejando poder estar juntos por muito mais tempo. Levantando-se de fininho, Trunks e Pan se afastaram outra vez de grupo. Ele a levou para o terraço da casa. Ficaram lá abraçados, se aquecendo e contemplando as estrelas. À certa altura, Trunks inclinou-se e murmurou no ouvido da nova namorada:

"Eu te amo, sabia?".

"Sim... Papai Noel me disse...", ela respondeu com um ar enigmático.

"O quê?". Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, completamente perdido.

Pan sorriu e o beijou. Aquele estava sendo o melhor Natal de sua vida.

*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ ***

N/A: Ah! Há tanto tempo que eu não escrevia um fic assim de um capítulo só, foi bom fazer de novo. E espero que tenham gostado deste pequeno romance, com boas doses de humor. É minha homenagem à esta data tão especial – NATAL, dia do nascimento do Menino Jesus.

Como eu não sei como os japoneses comemoram o Natal (tenho a impressão que muitos nem comemoram...), escrevi a festa conforme fazemos aqui no Brasil e nos países do Ocidente. Se alguém sabe como é a tradição japonesa, por favor, me mandem um e-mail. E me digam o que acharam da história!!


End file.
